Kyle XY the Real Season Four
by JCchan
Summary: If you're looking for a fanfic that lives up to the show then go no further! What really happens after season three ended with none of the fufu fan service
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Kyle XY…**

**Andy moved and Josh was upset, but with a little help from Declan, Josh was able to talk to Andy via webcam.**

**Jesse was "playing dead," until Amanda told her about the file Nate had on Kyle. The two girls hatched a plan to erase all the data and get rid of the file, that is until Nate showed up unexpectedly and caught Amanda in his room. Jessi came to the rescue and saved Amanda. Amanda declared that even though Jessi saved her life that didn't mean she was going to back off of Kyle so easily. The girls came to a truce long enough for Jessi to stumble upon a file stating Kyle's origin.**

**Kyle distributed bacteria into all of the growth formula, making the pod chambers useless for cloning. But before he could finish Mark and a guard came in; Kyle gripping a ceiling beam for dear life dropped the syringe with the bacteria and jumped to the floor, in front of Mark. Mark let Kyle finish what he went there to do. Kyle then immediately returns home to find the place empty except for one person… Cassidy.**

**Cassidy electrocutes Kyle and threatens the Tregar's, Jessi's and Amanda's lives. Kyle decides that Nicole was right when she said he was changing, but it had to be done. Kyle then proceeds to punch Cassidy through a window and lifts him, hand wrapping around his jugular. Cassidy states that Kyle won't kill him because Grace Kingsley is Kyle's mother too, which makes Michael Cassidy and Kyle Tregar brothers…**

**Now on Kyle XY the season all you die hard fans were waiting for… SEASON FOUR!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning… **

**[Kyle]**

**I didn't know what to make of what Cassidy had just told me. How was someone as horrible as he was, related in anyway to me. I've read studies on nature vs. nurture, but none of them were definitive; I've learned that when you mix the realms of science and psychology the lines tend to blur.**

**I looked Cassidy in the eye. I could tell he wasn't lying, but that didn't mean anything to me. He could think he's telling the truth when it was all just a horrible trick who's web we were both caught in.**

**Instead of responding to him, I decided that if I was going to do this I was going to see it through; **

**I planted a swift blow to Cassidy's face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. It was time to call Foss and see what he'd make of the situation.**

**I immediately bound Cassidy's wrists and called Foss. The conversation was typical Foss, a simple I'll be there in ten and it was over. Just as I was hanging up the phone Jessi comes speeding in. In an instant her arms are around me and my body automatically welcomed the embrace. Though the sensations I felt when Jessi was around me were new, I felt as if I'd known them my whole life.**

"**Thank god you're ok Kyle! You're not going to believe what I found on Nate's computer-" Before she could finish her sentence my lips attacked hers, and finally I felt at peace. All the anxiety and surprise of the day's events dissipated and I somehow knew it was Jessi and not the kiss that made me feel this way; I didn't want to think about that right now because for the first time in hours I felt like myself. This was the only place in the world I wanted to be.**

**After what seemed like days but I knew were only a few minutes I stepped back. Jessi's intense gaze bore into me as we both stood there flushed and out of breath. Her eyes finally fell to the ground where she saw the crumpled form of Cassidy.**

"**Um…" Jessi started off in her usual awkward yet aggressive tone. "What happened to him?" she asked pointing to Cassidy. **

"**I had to subdue him somehow. I figured a broken nose would suffice…" I answered, a small smirk playing on my lips.**

"**Well, yes, I can see that he's unconscious, but how'd he get that way?" Jessi asked with a smirk of her own.**

**The smirk fell from my lips. "Things got… aggressive." Reality was just beginning to set in. **

**Though my smile had lessened Jessi's smile grew even larger. "Well that's surprising. I didn't think you had it in you to break someone's nose…" **

**I looked at the floor where Cassidy lay. "I hadn't planned on going this far, but he told me something unpleasant and I sort of lost control.**

"**Did it happen to have anything to do with Grace Kingsley being your mother?" When Jessi asked this she wasn't facing me and she wasn't watching Cassidy, she was simply staring at the wood floor.**

**My eyes widened. "How do you know about Grace Kingsley?"**

"**I read about her in one of Nate's files," Jessi answered finally looking at me.**

"**So it's true then? How could this happen?" I was getting angry now.**

"**Well Taylor is my father, it's not that impossible that you had a mother donor…" Jessi grabbed my hand to comfort me. I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't much help.**

"**I understand the science behind it, but why her? Grace Kingsley seems like a horrible person. Cassidy said if it were up to her I'd have been captured and locked away. He said I wouldn't be able to stay with my family anymore; I'd never see you again…" I fell silent. Though the silence didn't last long.**

"**You were worried that you'd never see me again?" Jessi asked with a slight tone of happiness in her voice.**

"**Of course! I'd miss you. I'd miss everyone! I'm tired of Latnok and Zyzzyx and Madacorp. I'm tired of being chased and the lives of my friends and family being threatened! I'm just tired, Jessi… of everything." I looked into her eyes. I didn't know what I was looking for. Maybe I wanted reassurance from someone, anyone, that it was ok to feel this way, like I wasn't being selfish just wanting to be happy.**

"**You're tired?" Jessi asked, her words dripping with concern. "Are you sick? Did Cassidy do something to you?" Her eyes were wildly searching my body, looking for the source of my exhaustion.**

**I grabbed her face, maneuvering her gaze to mine. I put on a strained smile and said, "I didn't mean that kind of exhaustion. I meant that I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to run around fighting for my freedom for the rest of my life!"**

**Jessi looked worried, "So what are we going to do?"**

**I watched her, "We can't keep running, we have to shut down Latnok for good…"**

"**That's impossible," Jessi stated. "We don't even know how large the organization is. I mean sure we stopped their experiment today but how are we to know they aren't doing the same thing somewhere else?" Jessi looked me in the eyes, "This is only a small portion of the world. Washington is a very small place when you look at the big picture. How are we supposed to fight an organization like Latnok when we barely know anything about it?"**

**I knew Jessi was right, but I didn't care. I had to figure out a way to keep the people I cared about safe, but first I had to find out where they were… **

**I grabbed Jessi's hand and started walking to the door.**

"**Where are we going? What about Cassidy?" Jessi's tone quizzical.**

**I didn't turn to answer, "We're going to find our family."**

**I ignored Jessi when she asked what we were going to do with Cassidy; I knew Foss would take care of him and I knew that I didn't want to know how. I ran as fast as I could to The Rack and Jessi followed. I had to make sure that my family was alright.**

**When we finally reached our destination, I was relieved to see the family enjoying smoothies through the window. For the first time in days I felt like I could relax, even if it was only for a night. Jessi grabbed my hand suddenly. Her fingers caressed mine and it felt like nothing I had experienced.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked, my gaze finally falling on her face.**

"**Nothing…" Jessi eyes wouldn't reach mine.**

"**I can tell something is bothering you. Your heart is racing and your body temperature is slightly elevated…" I stated, concern seeping through the cracks in my usually cool façade.**

**Jessi's gaze, at last, met mine, revealing a shy yet concerned look playing across her face. "It's just that all of this… this stuff with Latnok and everything… it doesn't involve them."**

**I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean it doesn't involve them? They're our family and they love us. Everything that happens in our lives involves them."**

**Jessi's large eyes pleaded with mine. "Yes, you're right. They love you and I'm sure they'll want to know everything, but… Is that really what you want? What do you think will happen to them if you tell them all the inner workings of Latnok? You know what they did to Sarah, and she was… well, Sarah. Do you think they'll have a problem keeping the Tregars quiet?"**

**I knew Jessi was right, but then what was I going to do? "What am I supposed to tell them? Nicole will know, she always knows when I'm keeping something from her. If I'm not honest then I don't know what to do…"**

**Jessi and I stood there for a few minutes just watching the Tregars laughing and waiting. I knew we couldn't stand out there watching forever, but I still didn't know what to tell them.**

**Jessi finally tugged on my hand causing me to glance her way. "Come on," she said with a smile. "Let's go in; your family must be worried that you haven't shown up yet. Even if you're not sure what to tell them, you can at least let them know you're safe and ease their minds."**

**Jessi pulled me to the door with her and as we crossed the threshold, let my hand go. I knew she was doing it for Nicole's sake, but right now I needed the comfort that her hand in mine gave me. Jessi looked at me, shock showing on her face. **

**I pulled Jessi along side me into The Rack and in an instant Nicole's arms were around us both. "I'm so happy to see you're both alright! Is everything taken care of? Is it all over?" **

**At first I didn't know what to say, I just took comfort in Nicole's embrace. Pulling back, Nicole's eyes darted from me to Jessi. "Did you take care of Latnok?" **

**Jessi opened her mouth to say something, but I immediately interrupted. "Yes," I assured her with a smile, "I destroyed the experiment… We should be fine. It's over…"**

**Jessi exchanged a sideways glance with me. I knew she was surprised at my decision, but thankfully she didn't say anything to the Tregars.**

"**What do you say we get out of here and celebrate with some ice cream from Dairy Dreams down the street?" Nicole asked releasing Jessi and I. **

"**Sure," Was all I said. Nicole smiled and the rest of the family followed us out the door,**

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter is so slow, but I feel it lives up to the directions the episodes used to take. Like I'm following the same style ^_^ one of my biggest fanfic pet peeves is when the story is too fan-y. Like it's just all straight to the points that fans want to see and not at all where you think the story was really going or the style it was made, So let me know what you think and what I should change ^_^ Please review!!!**

**Chapter Two**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, my aunt is in the hospital and I've been busy with that stuff, but I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks, or so._

_Update: I found out my aunt, who is like a second mom to me, has cancer. So I'm having a hard time. That's why it's been so long in between chapters. Please keep her in your thoughts and I'll try to post more of the story soon._

_On a different note, I'm going to start writing in third person and putting Kyle's monologues in brackets. Because it's easier to let you know what's going on in third person as apposed to just what Kyle is seeing._

_**[I lay in my tub, thinking about the events of the previous day. I couldn't sleep with the lie I had told Nicole weighing on my conscience. I knew I deserved whatever came to me and I would willingly accept it. It was only 3 a.m. and I was waiting to hear any sign of stirring from Jesse's room. I needed to talk to her; we had to figure out what our next step would be. Jessi was the only one who knew the truth and was the only one I could count on. The thought was a little lonely; I had gotten used to being in this with my entire family and now it was only Jessi and I. I wondered if she felt the same…]**_

_Jessi couldn't sleep and she figured it was the same for Kyle. Stretching, Jessi stood and walked over to her bedroom door. She didn't even have to look to see that Kyle was already outside her door. "Come in Kyle," Jessi whispered._

"_How'd you know it was me?" Kyle asked. Jessi just gave him a look that said he'd asked a stupid question. "Never mind. So you couldn't sleep either?"_

_Jessi turned from Kyle, sat and leaned back on her pillows. "Yeah, probably due to over thinking…" she answered._

_Kyle took a seat on the other side of Jessi's bed and also leaned back. Staring at the ceiling, Kyle asked, "What are we going to do Jessi? How are we going to take down Latnok without Nicole and the Tragers knowing?"_

_Jessi turned her body to face Kyle. "I'm not sure," she answered. And she wasn't sure, of anything right now, except for the fact that she had to help Kyle. It made Jessi a little happy that she was the only one who knew Kyle's biggest secret, and even more that they were now having a clandestine meeting in the dead of night. Jessi wasn't worried about Latnok, at least not as worried as she could see Kyle was._

_Kyle turned on his side and faced Jessi. "Jessi, are you sure not telling the Tragers was the best idea?" Kyle asked._

"_You saw how much Nicole was worried when you went off to destroy the pod fluid, how worried do you think she'll be if she knows not only you and I are in danger, but the rest of her family is too? We can handle this, we just need to find out where they are and what kind of resources they have at their expense. If we can't stop them we might just have to give them what they want…"_

_Kyle furrowed his brow and propped himself on one elbow. Staring straight at Jessi, his gaze intense, Kyle stated, "That's not an option, Jessi. I know what they want; they want the formula for the amniotic substitute, and they aren't going to get it. You of all people should understand my outrage at them restarting the experiment. Not to mention the fact that they're trying to clone me!"_

_Jessi expression changed to one of concern; she knew she had said something wrong. "I understand what you're saying and I'm only suggesting it as a last resort. Don't worry it'll be like Plan Z… We always have Foss and Declan to help us too…"_

_Kyle calmed at Jessi's reassurance. "You're right… we aren't completely alone in this…" _

_**[I watched Jessi as she smiled at me, and I wondered why I had never realized how beautiful she was… Laying here next to her, speaking in low whispers, meeting in secret, brought a new kind of excitement to my life. It was new to me**_** because it was the sort of excitement I didn't dread; the kind that made my heart skip a beat and send shots of electricity through my body. Before either of us noticed, we were talking, and not about Latnok or the Tragers, but just everyday things. Things that didn't matter, like what bad television show she was watching this week or what books I'd recommend reading… it was the most normal, natural moment I'd had in a long, long time…]**

Neither Kyle nor Jessi realized they were asleep until a knock rapped on the bedroom door. "Jessi it's time to get up! … Come on we're leaving for school in fifteen minutes!" Jessi could barely tell it was Lori through the foggy sheet of sleep that Lay over her, until Lori walked into the room that is. "Oh my god!" The door slammed behind her.

Jessi sat up, quick as lightning, and turned towards Kyle's still sleeping form. One of his arms rested across Jessi's stomach and as much as she didn't want this moment to end she knew Nicole wouldn't be far behind Lori's scream.

"Kyle… Kyle you have to go!" Jessi whispered trying to shake Kyle awake.

Kyle's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Jessi and smiled. "Hi…" He said.

Jessi couldn't help but smile down at him, "Hi… No wait… you have to get out of here Kyle! Nicole's coming!"

As if on cue Nicole's voice came from the other side of the door, "Lori what's wrong? Is Jessi okay?!"

"Oh, uh, yeah mom, she's fine… I, um, accidentally walked in on her changing. No big deal… It was more of a shock value thing than anything else."

Jessi was thankful that Lori was such a good liar, at least when it came to lying to her parents.

"What do you mean Nicole's coming?" Jessi didn't have time to answer because she could hear the knob turning.

"Jessi it's time to…" Nicole started.

"Uh, mom! It's cool, I'll make sure she's ready!"

"Don't be ridiculous Lori. I'm already here; I can do it myself," Nicole stated.

Just as the door was fully opening, Jessi grabbed Kyle and rolled them both off the bed and on to the floor. Jessi landing on top, her face was dangerously close to Kyle's, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kyle looked confused and surprised at the same time. He wasn't sure what was going on, but at the moment he didn't care.

Jessi could feel Kyle's breath on her cheek and in that small stretch of time, nothing else existed. Their breathing matched, their heart beats in sync, they were the only people in the world. "Oh my gosh, are you okay Jessi?" Nicole's voice shattered the perfect moment to pieces.

Jessi's eyes got big, she held a finger to her lips, signaling Kyle to stay silent and she quickly stood up. "Um… yeah. I was just, um, looking for my, um, purple shirt. I thought I shoved it under the bed…" She pretended to look for it. "Nope, not there…"

"This purple shirt?" Nicole asked holding up the shirt hanging from Jessi's dresser drawer.

"Oh, um, yea! Wow, thanks, you found it!" Jessi walked around the bed to Nicole and took the shirt.

Nicole smiled her usual suspicious smile. "Uh, huh, well hurry up. You guys don't want to be late…" Nicole turned to Lori. "Can you wake Kyle up, please?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's already awake…" Lori said under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'll go make sure he's up, mom…" Lori left for Kyle's room and Nicole left soon after.

Jessi went back over to Kyle and held out a hand to help him up. "Okay, well, we got by Nicole so don't get caught sneaking back to your room… I'll go out there and make sure the coast is clear." with that Jessi grabbed Kyle's hand and walked him to the door and peaked out. No one in sight. "Okay we're clear…"

Kyle slunk back in to his room successfully, but when he got there he wasn't alone.

"Busted!" Kyle turned quickly to see Lori leaning against the window sill, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, though he was pretty sure he knew.

"Oh, um, I don't know, how about the fact that I found you and Jessi asleep in the same bed this morning?" Lori loved gossip and Kyle could tell she was waiting for something interesting.

"Nothing happened…" Kyle said walking over to his dresser to find something to wear to school.

"Yeah right! Mom would've flipped if she was the one that found you two! So spill!" Lori had a flare for the dramatic, but Kyle wasn't going to feed in to it.

"Really, nothing happened. We couldn't sleep, so around 3 a.m. we decided to hang out and talk. We fell asleep. No big deal…" Kyle pulled the freshly laundered shirt over his head.

"Uh, huh…" Lori wasn't buying it.

"Um, Lori…?" Kyle looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I kind of need to finish changing…" Kyle stated.

"Yeah and?" Lori looked at Kyle for a minute. "Oh… OH! Ew… I'm _so_ out of here." Lori quickly retreated from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long… life is a busy thing and unfortunately I don't get a lot of time to write. I've had a lot of people add me to their author alert, so I felt the need to finish this chapter finally. As always reviews are appreciated and any requests are put into consideration. Thank you for reading! Love you guys!**

**[The human body is a giant map of nerve endings and confusing sensations. I didn't know how to deal with the things I was feeling and I wasn't allowed to talk to the one person whom I trusted to guide me, Nicole. She'd always been there to help me and as someone I could confide in, but now… I knew Jessi was right, that we couldn't tell the family, they had been through so much with me this past year and I could see it wearing on them. I just want to protect them and keep them safe, and I would pay any price to do that, even if it compromises my beliefs…]**

The Tragers, Kyle and Jessi included, made their way towards the school. As they kept walking, one by one, their numbers diminished. Lori had to sniff out today's gossip with Hillary, Josh left to talk to his usual group of gamers and even Jessi was pulled away by a boy she had been forced into tutoring. This just left Kyle, alone, with his thoughts. At least that's what he thought until he felt the tap on his shoulder.

Kyle spun around, not knowing who to suspect, when he turned around. His heart fluttered a little at the sight of Amanda. It surprised him how excited she looked to see him, especially after learning about the existence of Kyle's secret life. All this time Kyle had been protecting her, trying to keep her out of that world of deceptions and lies, but it seems all his effort was for nil.

"Hey Kyle! I'm glad to see you're okay," Amanda said with a smile plastered on her face. As she walked along side him, Kyle listened to the beating of her heart, and, as always, it seemed to calm him in a way he wasn't sure anything else could.

"Hey Amanda…" Though he was happy to see her, he wasn't sure he'd want to have the conversation he knew she was dying to have. Kyle didn't know how to explain… everything, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"So what's up? I haven't talked to you in… well, we haven't really talked in awhile, have we?" Amanda's smile, now a little less innocent than it used to be, still shone.

Kyle smiled, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "No I guess we really haven't; life's just been so… busy lately," he said.

"I know what you mean… Well this is my stop," Amanda motioned to her locker, which they were now in front of.

"Oh! Um, ok, I'll see you later then." Kyle smiled and turned to leave.

"Kyle, wait."

Kyle took a deep breath before turning around, then plastered on a smile. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Amanda giggled, "Nothing's wrong! I just wanted you to know that I'm going to wait for you…"

Kyle looked at her, his smile now replaced with a look of confusion. "Um…"

"What I mean is that I'm going to wait for you to tell me… whatever it is you feel the need to hide…" Amanda looked a little shy as she looked up at him.

"But I thought you were with Jessi at Nate's… Didn't you see the files?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, I didn't look at them… I'd rather have you tell me when _you _want me to know, than go behind your back and find out on my own…."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you." Though simple words, Amanda knew how much he meant them.

"You're welcome." Amanda turned to leave, then stopped and looked back at Kyle. "Oh, and by the way, when I said I'd wait for you, I wasn't just talking about your secret. I'm still in love with you Kyle…"

Kyle's breath caught in his throat, and he just stared wise eyed as Amanda finished her confession.

"I'm not expecting you to decide right away whether you want to date me again, I just want you to promise me you'll think about it…"

For a second Kyle didn't know what to say, as happy as it made him to hear it, he knew how much this would complicate things. In the end all he could manage to say was, "I promise."

Amanda smiled, "I'll be waiting…"

**Sitting in A.P. Calculus, next to Jessi, it was impossible not to be aware of her presence. A gentle breeze wafted through an open window causing a loose strand of hair to fall in her face. I watched as she unknowingly tucked it behind her ear. A faint waft of papaya tickled my nose, and all I could think about was the night before. Our quiet whispers, the reassurance I felt when I confided in her. And then my consciousness turned to something more worrisome. The softness of her lips pressed to mine, from the few stolen kisses we'd had, how her green eyes crinkled a little bit when she smiled and how even though Nicole had forbid it I still couldn't, and didn't want to, fight the attraction my body seemed to feel for hers… But where did that leave Amanda? **

**Her words, "I'll be waiting…" were still buzzing around in my head. **

_BRRRRRRRRRING!_

**What was I doing?! I have so many more pressing matters to deal with… It was then that I realized I was at a loss. As I gathered my things all I could think was that even with all the things I knew, I still had a lot to learn…]**

Even though the day was passing by fairly quickly, all Kyle could think about was what was going to happen with Latnok. Every time he tried to get Jessi alone so they could go more in-depth with their plans something always came up.

Finally, it was lunch time and Kyle had Jessi sitting alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He was just about to bring up Latnok. Kyle leaned closer and said in a low voice, "So what are we going to do about Lat-" Before he could finish his sentence Amanda set her tray down.

"Hi guys!" Amanda sat across from Kyle, where as Jessi sat on his left. When Amanda sat down Jessi muttered a "hey" and started pushing her food around her plate with a fork. Kyle could tell that there wasn't as much tension between the two girls as there usually was, he wanted to feel happy that they were getting along, but he wasn't, and he didn't know why.

Amanda started pouring dressing on her salad and mixing it. "So how have you been, Jessi?"

"You mean since yesterday?" Jessi looked up.

"Yeah!" Amanda smiled.

"Um good…" Jessi took a bite of her spaghetti. "Hm…"

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked seeing the look on Jessi's face.

"This spaghetti isn't very good… I mean it doesn't even have mushrooms…" Jessi looked a bit upset.

Amanda chuckled and continued on having a conversation with Lori and Hillary who had just sat down.

_We have to talk…_

Kyle looked up at Jessi, a bit startled. _I know, _he thought. _Meet me after school, we need to contact Foss…_

_So where do you want to meet? _Jessi asked.

_The woods… I think that's the safest, most isolated place. No one ever goes there. _Kyle answered.

_You're right. Okay, I'll meet you there at 4 p.m. That should give both of us a sufficient amount of time to lose any tails we may have… _Jessi stated, though Kyle was sure it would take far less time to lose a tail.

Kyle was about to agree when his train of thought was derailed. "Kyle! Have you been listening to _anything_ I've been saying?" Lori watched me, an annoyed look on her face, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, um, no sorry what were you saying?" Kyle turned his head

_***_

The air was thick with moisture. Kyle could tell it was going to rain soon and he wished Jessi would hurry up. As if on cue Jessi appeared.

"Have you been here long?" Jessi asked tucking her dark hair behind her ears.

"Um… not really…"he said, when in reality he'd been there for half an hour.

Jessi surveyed the sky. "It's going to rain in ten minutes and 32 seconds…"

"Yes, I know. We should start discussing our plan of action…" Kyle looked at her. The deep green of her eyes, made her gaze all the more intense.

"Well I think we should talk to Foss and see if he's gotten any information out of Cassidy… And if not, I can always oblige…" Jessi smirked.

"I'm sure Foss is handling it just fine without your help, but you're right we need to contact Foss before we put any other plans into action," Kyle said more to himself than to Jessi.

"So let's go!" Jessi started walking away.

"Um Jessi… don't you think we should call him and find out where he's keeping Cassidy? I haven't talked to Foss since that night…" Kyle thought back to the other night, thought back to the night Cassidy had dropped a bomb on him. All the feelings he'd had then rushed back, anger, confusion, rage, but most of all, he was afraid. It was funny that even someone with his abilities still knew fear. Fear for himself, fear of his origin, fear of his biological mother, but most of all was the fear for his family. What if he and Jessi couldn't stop Latnok? What if in the end he was taken away, and was never allowed to see his family again? Or even worse, what if his family was hurt because of him?

"Kyle?" Kyle jumped at the sound of Jessi's voice. "Are you going to call Foss?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry…" Kyle picked up the phone and dialed. I rang and rang but there was no answer. "He's not picking up…" Kyle told Jessi.

"Well do you have any idea where he'd be?" Jessi asked.

"Um, I suppose we could check the warehouse that he stayed in before… if he's not there he could be at Adam's cabin…" Just then the phone rang. Kyle looked to see who was calling and saw it was Foss. "Never mind, looks like we won't have to guess…" Kyle told Jessi as he answered the phone. "Hello? Foss?"

"Not quite…" A woman's voice sounded through the phone. It was deep, with a British accent, and immediately Kyle knew who the woman on the other side of the phone was. "I have to say I expected better of you 781227. If you insist on resisting us then at least surround yourself with competent people. If Tom Foss is any indication, you'll be back here with Latnok in no time…"

"Where's Foss?!" Kyle forced his voice to keep steady, " What have you done to him…?"

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Kyle could hear the smirk in her voice. It made him want to yell and scream, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction so he took his aggression out on a nearby tree. Before he realized what he was doing, his fist flew at the trunk.

"Kyle!" Jessi gasped in a whispered voice. She rushed over and grabbed his hand. It was bleeding pretty badly and she was pretty sure Kyle had broken a finger or two. Jessi pulled a t-shirt out of her bag and wrapped it around his fist.

Kyle soaked up the pain, anything to keep him level headed, and continued the conversation. "You're not my mother, biology or no, I already have a mother. Now what have you done with Foss?"

"How could we have any fun if I told you that? You're just going to have to find him for yourself." Grace's tone gave nothing away. A normal person would have given a million different tells with just a few words, but with Grace, the only thing Kyle could tell was that this woman was seriously deranged.

"This isn't a game Grace! We're talking about a human being here…" It was getting harder and harder for Kyle to control his tone.

"Yes, I suppose we are… let me put it this way… you find him on your own, or he dies. We'll be in touch." the line went dead.

"So what are we going to do?" Jessi asked. She had obviously been listening in on the exchange.

"I don't know…" And for the first time in a long time Kyle felt like a scared little kid.

"Well first things first, let's get out of this rain and bandage up that hand of yours…" Jessi said, concern dripping from her words.

"Rain…?" Kyle looked up and just like that, rain came cascading down, buckets at a time. "Great…"

Jessi grabbed Kyle's uninjured hand, "Come on!" she shouted over the deafening sound of the rain. "Let's go home! There's nothing we can do about it here and now!" Jessi pulled Kyle along after her as they ran through the woods towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long… I haven't felt very inspired to write a new chapter. **

**BTW my aunt is doing really well so my thanks to all you guys who kept her in your thoughts!**

**I'm also in the middle of an out of state move from MI to IL so it may take a little while for me to write but I promise it wont take as long as it took me to write this chapter. Lol. I hate when people leave me in suspense so trust me, I know how you feel. ^^**

**And as always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated! Love you guys!**

**Oh and THANX for all the feedback! ^_^**

**Chapter Four**

**[Living with the Tragers is the best thing that had ever happened to me. They taught me about love and life, but most of all they taught me about family, and I'm thankful to them for that. When I heard Grace's voice through the receiver though, I could tell she knew of none of these things. By her cool tone and the harsh vibrato in her voice, I could tell that she would have no qualms about "disposing" of Foss, and even though it struck a chord of fear in me (fear for Foss, who was, by now, a member of my family and my friend) it also made me wonder what had made her this way. Throughout my time with the Tragers, I've met quite a few people whom most would consider "evil," but for some reason this was different, she was different. I'm not sure if its just because the biological factor is messing with my ability to reason or if I'm just tired of all this drama, all I know is that this manipulative woman is threatening my family, and it has to stop.]**

Kyle sat on the edge of his tub and watched the rain cascade down the glass panes of his window. He hadn't realized the daze that lay over him until there was a tap on the bedroom door; not waiting for an answer, Jessi came in quickly and quickly shut the door. She looked him up and down.

"What have you been doing in here since I left? It's been ten minutes and you're still… wet…" Jessi looked confused.

Kyle looked down at himself, "Yes, I am. Sorry, I was just… thinking…."

"About what?" Jessi asked walking over to him. She grabbed the towel that had been hanging from her neck, put it over Kyle's head and began to gently dry his hair. "Is this about Tom Foss?"

Kyle's looked up slowly, peeking from underneath the towel, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry," Jessi assured, "We'll figure something out… I'm pretty sure he's safe, well at least as safe as he could be with Latnok." She let the towel drop hanging over his head like a hood. Kyle glanced up at Jessi; her face showed hints of doubt, but what had he been expecting? Even Jessi couldn't see into the future. Sometimes Kyle forgot that, just like him, she didn't have all the answers.

"I know Tom can endure whatever they throw at him, but he's my friend, he's always been there for me, I just don't want to see him get hurt anymore for my sake…" Kyle said, his eyes pleading for Jessi to understand.

Jessi turned away from Kyle and went to his desk where she pulled out a first aid kit. Looking back at Kyle, she said, "Hold out your hand."

Without a so much as a word, Kyle obliged. Jessi began dabbing the gashes that stretched across his knuckles. "These look like they hurt…"

Kyle shook his head, because he couldn't feel much of anything at the moment. He knew he should be freezing from the rain mixed with air conditioning and hurting from the gashes on his fist, but he wasn't. All Kyle felt was a numbness that he didn't think would ever go away.

"You know, it was stupid to do this… Hurting yourself won't help us find Foss, so why do it?" Jessi glanced at Kyle, waiting for an answer to her question.

"I don't know really… It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Kyle's mouth smirked, but Jessi saw that his eyes did not.

"Well…" Jessi said starting to straiten out Kyle's middle and ring fingers.

Kyle gave no sign that the broken fingers hurt him at all, and this worried Jessi. She knew he should have at least winced in pain from her popping the bones in place, but Kyle just continued to watch the rain through the his bedroom window.

"You broke these. I can only heal your cuts, you're going to have to let you body do the rest. It shouldn't be too bad… with our abilities, they should be healed in a few days…" Jessi smiled, or at least made an expression close to it.

"Don't worry about me, it was stupid of me to get so angry. This is the price we humans pay for being slaves to emotion…" Kyle watched as Jessi finished taping up his fingers. When she was done, Jessi brought Kyle's injured fingers to her lips and kissed them.

This surprised Kyle; shaking him from his numbness for a moment. It was a soft kiss, something sweet and gentle, and completely unlike Jessi.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, gazing with wonder at the girl before him.

"Oh, um…" Jessi blushed. "Well on T.V. and in the movies I've seen, whenever somebody is hurt, people kiss the affected area. It seems it's meant to comfort the injured party… I'm sorry, did I do it wrong?" She looked worried.

Kyle smiled, "No. It does feel better. Thank you."

Jessi, looking a little flustered walked over to Kyle's dresser, and out of it she picked a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt that usually brings out the blueness of Kyle's eyes.

"Here, go take a shower and get dressed," Jessi handed Kyle the t-shirt and jeans. "And we'll decide what to do when you're done…"

Kyle knew it was useless to fight it, so instead of arguing that they needed to find Foss now, Kyle gave in. "Okay, I'll be right back." He said and then left the room.

"Okay Latnok, let's see what you got…" Jessi walked over to the computer and began working, her fingers flying across the keyboard so fast that if Lori or Josh had walked in, they'd have no idea what was going on.

Ten minute passed and Kyle walked in, slightly damp, using a towel to pat the extra moisture from his face. Jessi was sitting at the computer, not bothering to turn and see who had joined her. The computer keys clacked loudly, the only sound in a silent room. Numbers and letters flew on and off of the screen, so fast that only Kyle and Jessi would be able to comprehend. Kyle leaned on the window sill, not wanting to interrupt her, Kyle just stood there watching Jessi work. All of a sudden a smile spread across Jessi's face

Kyle stood up straight. "Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yeah, come over here and look at this…" Jessi answered, her fingers still flying across the keyboard.

Kyle obliged. He walked up behind her, leaning most of his weight on the back of her chair. For a moment Jessi stopped typing, hyper aware of how close Kyle's face was to hers.

"Um," Jessi paused, "I broke into the traffic camera recordings the city keeps; I was hoping that there's a traffic cam outside The Rack, and I was right…" Jessi smiled proudly to herself.

Kyle watched the low quality video tape. On it he saw that it was placed across the street from The Rack. Kyle watched as Foss rushed into the shop and threw Cassidy's limp body over his shoulder. Kyle could tell Foss didn't see the men in black as they rushed in and pounced, like a lion on his prey. With Cassidy's weight hindering Foss, he couldn't put up much of a fight before he was subdued, with what looked like a stun gun.

Kyle watched as a thin woman with dark hair stepped out of the back of a large SUV. When she saw that her men had Foss, the corners of her mouth rose up in to a wicked smile. Even through the grainy, low-quality video Kyle could still see the wicked glint in her eye. Without a second thought, she and her men, along with Foss, climbed into the vehicle and took off.

"Well now we know what she looks like…" Jessi muttered, but Kyle wasn't listening. He was too busy burning the image of his enemies face into his mind.

Jessi watched Kyle, and she had no doubt that, even though she knew he would deny it, Latnok's newest attack hit closer to home than any other. Even though Kyle didn't want to believe this woman was his mother, Jessi could see the resemblance. Grace was Kyle's very own Taylor, and Jessi knew what it felt like to be ashamed of half of her DNA.

Jessi turned back to the computer. "Now that we have a starting point, we should be able to track the vehicle's movement using the traffic cameras, estimating speed and direction…" she trailed off as her fingers, once again, flew over the keys. Kyle watched as boxes of video and pictures of the SUV popped up one after the other.

"It looks like they're headed…"

Kyle finished her thought, "To Zyzzyx…"

"But I thought it was destroyed… I mean we saw it…" Jessi said, a look of confusion blanketing her face.

"Well its been a while, maybe they rebuilt it…" Kyle trailed off.

"Well, then let's find out…" Jessi added.

**A/N: Alright guys I move next Friday. But I PROMISE to have the next chapter up within a week or two of the move because I'll have a lot of free time to write. Thanks for reading. And sorry this chapter isn't very eventful but I had a few more people ask me to post something new so I posted what I had ^_^ THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
